


even if the moon fell down tonight

by sleepyboys



Series: the big parade [3]
Category: G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013), G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - G.I. Joe fusion - Freeform, Crack-y, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyboys/pseuds/sleepyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm Shadow must have done something right (to have so many people threaten him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	even if the moon fell down tonight

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just felt like writing this!!!!!!!!!!1 sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. i honestly wrote this to use the 'you have big issues, and you suck big time' line

1

Jinx doesn’t even bother warning him – but then, when has she ever? She no longer despises him, but there is no love lost between them – and just goes in for the kill, punching him square in the jaw and pointing her katana at his chest once Storm Shadow backs down a few steps. She doesn’t look angry or anything – looks peaceful, even, but it’s what she was trained for, like him, to feel as little as possible – she also doesn’t look like she means serious bodily harm unless Storm Shadow provokes her. Anyone who has ever been trained by the Arashikage clan can take a few punches, so neither of them are afraid for his well-being, truly.

Still, what in the name of heaven? He looks at Jinx, frowning, but she just raises an eyebrow at him. Storm Shadow is sure he’s done nothing to deserve being beaten up, but then, with the Joes, one never knows.

“What the – “ he only shuts up because Jinx points the katana at his face. It would be so easy, to knock her off feet and into the ground, pointing his own katana at her, remind her that he is not some kind of punching bag. His old, always-terribly-angry self might have done exactly that, and though Storm Shadow won’t claim to be a good person just yet, he’s better than that, now. Or so he wants to believe.

Jinx remains silent, and his patience is growing thin. Better person or not, he’s not about to just sit around and have his ass handed to him. “It is common courtesy,” he says. “To let someone know why you’re kicking their ass.”

Jinx snorts. “Please, cousin, don’t tell me you don’t know.”

Thomas stares blankly at her. It’s probably the first time Jinx has seen him show any kind of emotion, so she is taken aback herself. “ _Oh,_ ” she says, sheathing her katana, though she doesn’t back down a few steps. Most people would, terrified as they are of Storm Shadow, but Jinx has never feared any of her cousins. “Well, first of all, congratulations.”

Thomas understands now, this is about Glenn. For a moment there, he had forgotten that Glenn, being the social butterfly he sometimes is, has managed to make friends with Jinx, of all people. He’s probably Snake Eyes’ friend, for all Thomas knows. He doesn’t say _thank you_ , but keeps staring.

Jinx takes that as her cue to keep speaking. “I am not going to lie to you. He is more than you deserve. A good, kind boy. We all thought he would end with someone like Daryl.” _who isn’t quite like you_ goes unspoken, but Thomas still gets it. He used to think so, himself, what with the amount of time Daryl and Glenn spend together.

He agrees whole-heartedly, but Jinx doesn’t need to know. He simply nods, and she continues. “Or Flint, even. This is not an insult, and I certainly hope you do not take it like that” she says, looking at him dead in the eye. “You are…changed, I admit, but not _changed_ enough that you deserve someone like Glenn.”

“I knowm” he mutters under his breath. He’s done some horrible things, and yeah, Glenn deserves someone who hasn’t killed his fellow Joes, but Thomas is done with the self-pity for now. He certainly doesn’t need to show Jinx that, though. He knows to not take Jinx’s words to the heart. It’s just the way Jinx is, honest and protective of those she cares for. At least, they have that in common.

“Glenn is a dear friend for me now, and I can’t forget your past actions so easily,” she says sternly. “So, if you hurt him, believe it or not, I _will_ kill you. With my bare hands, if necessary.”

Thomas believes her. Jinx is the best there is in the Arashikage clan, so she is quite capable of taking him down if necessary. If anyone says he’s afraid, though, he will deny it on his death bed.

“I would _never._ ” there are a million things he is capable of (the Joes would list murder and treason in those) but he’s never thought of hurting Glenn, physically or emotionally. The relationship he has with Glenn is one of his few personal relationships he has managed to not screw up, and he would like to keep it that way. “Believe me, _cousin_. On this, at least”

Jinx narrows her eyes at him. “Your word doesn’t mean much to me, not yet.” she admits, and Thomas feels a bit hopeful at that ‘not yet’. Some day they could trust each other enough to fight side by side, but today is not that day. “But I will believe you.”

Thomas sighs, and nods solemnly. He’s just about to walk out of the room when she hears her say “I will have the _whole clan_ hunt you down, Storm Shadow.”

Point taken. Only a fool would do something stupid enough to have the whole Arashikage clan on their backs, and Thomas will, hopefully, never be that fool.

-

Glenn notices the bruising on his cheek and makes a pained expression. Thomas hadn’t even noticed himself, but should have suspected. Jinx always hits hard enough to leave a bruise behind, at least. “Dude, who kicked your ass so badly?”

 _So badly_ is an exaggeration, really, considering Jinx could have done worse, but he doesn’t tell Glenn that, and settles for a “Jinx. Practice.”

Glenn groans. “I’ve told you to use to stop doing that.”

Thomas feigns ignorance. “What?” he asks, innocently, though his face doesn’t get the memo to look like he means it.

“Use your words, and also, what? You never practice with Jinx – let me correct that, you don’t practice with people,” Glenn says. It’s true, Thomas would rather practice by himself than have Jinx or god save him, Snake Eyes disturbing the peace he sometimes find in the quiet of his training room. “Don’t get me wrong, tomcat, you’re a _prize_ , really. But I don’t see how you and Jinx sparring would turn out well.”

“I wouldn’t do permanent damage.” Thomas offers, and Glenn chuckles.

“I know, but I can’t say the same for her. You would have ended in the hospital.”

The only reason Thomas doesn’t reply to that is because Glenn decides it’s a good time to snuggle while they watch _Vicious_.

But he could _totally_ take Jinx in a fight.

 

 

2

Amy is as bold as Jinx. If she were a martial arts expert, Storm Shadow would be wary of her and the damage she could do to him. He’s still wary, because Amy is nothing but resourceful, and her little twisted mind would conjure up new ways to torture him. She is not someone Storm Shadow would want to upset.

But as always, he has managed to do so. She doesn’t punch him or slap him or point a gun at him (something she is very good at doing, and then writes off as an accident or ‘I didn’t know he was standing right in front of me’)

Glenn always picks the dangerous ones as friends. Just perks of dating him, Thomas guesses.

He makes a point to raise an eyebrow at Amy because she keeps staring, and he’s getting tired of this staring contest to, apparently, establish dominance or whatever.

Amy sighs. “Now that we've proven our worth,” she starts and Storm Shadow is so obviously not amused. “I know I am no Snake Eyes, meaning I don’t have a sword, but, _oh boy_ , hurt Glenn, and you won’t even _see_ me coming.”

Thomas nods. “I admire you and your straightforwardness.” Thomas says, and means it. “You have my word. I won’t let anything hurt him, and I won’t hurt him myself-”

That seems to be enough for Amy. At least for now. “Don’t think that just because you have the whole ‘bad boy’ and ‘ex-assassin’ deal going on for you, that I’m afraid of you. I will seriously haunt you to the end of the world if you harm a hair on him. Are we clear, _Stormy_?” she narrows her eyes at him, and Storm Shadow would honestly roll his eyes, but he’s afraid of her reaction, though if anyone asks, he never was.

Amy leaves the room slowly, never taking her eyes off Storm Shadow. It’s unnerving, to say the least, and he’ll make sure to check all his windows and doors are locked once he gets to his flat.

-

“You and Amy need to stop it with your little contest to decide which of you is the alpha wolf,” Glenn says, although he knows perfectly well Amy has always been the alpha wolf. Storm Shadow won’t say it outloud, but she is. “It’s _ridiculous_. Daryl says you should just go ahead and see who pisses farther.”

That’s kind of what they did when Amy threatened him (hint: Amy won), but Thomas is not going to mention that. “I am above that.”

Glenn rolls his eyes. “Sure you are.”

 

3

He walks into what Flint has denominated ‘the play room’ (which is really where they fix and create new weapons, plus a place to keep the weapons in, because none of them can be trusted to not break something when weapons are within reach) to find Glenn and Flint concentrated on fixing General Roadblock’s war tank, that Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow somehow managed to damage. The only reason they’re not dead or missing any limbs, is because General Roadblock had decided they were too valuable to kill. Unless they did something like that again. Storm Shadow knows how to count his blessings, though.

Glenn smiles at him, and Flint glares. Thomas just nods.

“Hey, we were just about to have lunch, care to join us?” Glenn asks.

“Sure,” Thomas replies. Flint keeps glaring.

“Great! I’ll go order the pizza,” Glenn makes his way to the door, and just when he’s about to exit, he turns around. “Don’t kill each other. There are a lot of expensive weapons here, and if you didn’t end up killing each other Roadblock would most certainly, give you both a painful death.”

Thomas and Flint nod. It’s well known that while Thomas cares little for people who aren’t Glenn, and sometimes Jinx and Daryl on a good day, he seems to have it out for Flint. It’s nothing personal, really, it’s just that annoying Snake Eyes and throwing him at walls isn’t half as fun as doing the same to Flint, because Flint is actually human and reacts at said stuff.

Flint doesn’t look all that worried, thought, and keeps staring at Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow stares back, and Flint breaks. “Look, I know you make him happy,” he says. “And that’s good enough for me, man. But, dude, this is going to sound stupid and all that, but you break his heart – “he points a finger at Storm Shadow, and then presses said finger on Storm Shadow’s chest. “- I will do anything in my power to break your face. Like, break your face so bad, you won’t even have a _face_ when I’m done.”

Storm Shadow is quite impressed, because he can count the times Flint has pointed a gun at him with his two hands, and he would have fingers left, but Flint has barely, if ever, threatened him and made it so clear he means it as a threat. “Alright.” is all he says, and Flint nods.

When Glenn comes back, he stares at both of them. It’s clear something has happened but he’s not about to ask.

-

“Flint is actually a decent human being,” Glenn says, while they have dinner at his place. “You would know if you bothered to talk to him.”

“I talk to him, sometimes,” Thomas replies.

“Driving him crazy does _not_ count as a normal interaction.”

Well, at least, Thomas _tries_.

 

4

Snake Eyes and Thomas have never danced around each other when it comes to their mutual desire to kick each other’s ass. It used to be personal, but it’s more about proving that they’re better than the other, now, because, as Glenn would put it, _freaking ninjas_.

Still, it surprises him a little when Snake Eyes throws a knife next to his head. He’s only a bit surprised because knives are not Snake Eyes’ preferred weapon, but as long as it gets the job done, Snake Eyes could care less.

Thomas makes a sound that could be a growl, before he notices there’s a note attached to the handle of the knife. He dislodges the knife from the wall, and takes said note between his hands.

“For me?” he asks the obvious, but Snake Eyes just nods, so Thomas guesses he’ll go ahead and read it.

It simply says: _I will kill you if you harm him. Consider this a warning._

Thomas nods. “Got it, jerk,”

Snake Eyes throws another knife at him.

Glenn needs to stop making friends that hate Thomas’ guts and are, at the same time, very capable of killing him.

 

 

5

Dixon is not half-so-bad. He doesn’t talk too much and could care less about Storm Shadow’s past. Still, Thomas should have seen this coming, if only because all the others have made it very clear that, should he do anything to Glenn, he’ll have half the Joes try to murder him, and probably succeeding at it.

“Look, you have _big_ issues, and you suck _big_ time,” Daryl says, in that I-don’t-give-a-shit tone, so characteristic of him, looking thoroughly unimpressed at the fact that they’re in the middle of a mission and Thomas could very well stab him right here and pass it off as a tragic incident. “I know even _freaking_ Snake Eyes has told you this, but if you hurt him, I will give you such a painful death, you will rue the day you were born.”

Thomas already kind of does, but he’s still oddly impressed, and kind of satisfied. It’s good to know Glenn has loyal, kind people that care for him and would be very willing to kill a trained assassin should Glenn ever come to harm. It’s impressive, if only because Storm Shadow has never have such good friends, if he has ever had friends, at all.

“Fair enough,” Storm Shadow says. Dixon doesn’t seem to mind his short response, so they get back to the mission.

-

“To be honest, Daryl only gave you the ‘your hurt him, I kill you’ talk because he has been dying to use the ‘big issues, you suck big time’ line on you for quite a while now,” Glenn says, because of course Dixon told him about what happened. Glenn doesn’t seem to know about the other people who threatened him, though. “I’m glad you didn’t kill him.”

“You’re welcome.” Thomas says, and Glenn smacks him up the head.

 

 

6

Roadblock simply gives him an once-over, before he makes his usual I’m-the-guy-here pose, staring at Storm Shadow. “Son,” he says, and Thomas looks at him, surprised. “I hope you are quite conscious that if you hurt Glenn, I would not doubt to use my war tank on you.”

Storm Shadow doesn’t have any doubts that Roadblock, indeed, would do so.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, any kind of feedback is welcomed and appreciated! x


End file.
